Harriet Potter and the Game Called Life
by Rel-Fakih
Summary: Harriet Lillian Potter Status: Pissed off. Decrease intelligence by 15%. Harry's life is in shambles no thanks to the great and mighty Dumbledore. Dark Lord Voldemort isn't helping. Why does everyone think she is the new Dark Lady? Either ways she's only trying to play this dumb game in order to avoid punishment. VideoGame, FEM- Harry (Solo leveling, The Gamer, DND ect)
1. The Bacon

**A/N: hey y'all long time no see. I've decided to start a new story to get my creative juices flowing. My well had been a bit dry for a while, but it's only coz I'm not using it :(. This is going to be a VIDEO game fanfiction because I recently got into the manhwa SOLO LEVELING which by the way if you're looking for a good gamer fanfiction it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than the gamer (which I think is just kind of meh). However, this is going to take elements from both and a little bit of my imagination and other video game fanfiction (which most have no plotline and I hate that)**

**Anyways I've made Harry a girl. Why? Just because I kind of felt like it. No actual good reason, I just don't actually have a female heroine I've written about so maybe I wanted a change of pace.**

Chapter 1

The Bacon

Harriet Potter nearly hit her head on the ceiling when she woke up. She grumbled in annoyance. Her aunt's sharp knock rattled her cupboard door soon after.

"Harry, Harry!"

"I'm awake Aunt Petunia," Harry replied. Her name might be Harriet, but Harry was called Harry as far as she could remember. Mumbling obscenities that would have kept her inside the cupboard, she got dressed in the dim, fluttering light.

As far as Harry knew, since she was young she was always treated worse than Dudley. Harry at first believed this to be a result of her being a girl. After all, this is what Dudley had that Harry didn't. She did all the chores, cooked all the food, gardened, and starved. Harry didn't have any particular talents besides for being able to clean relatively fast.

This was her life, and this was her death. She flipped the bacon.

School was a bore. She never had a reason to listen and learn, because any grades she got were punished if they were better than Dudley's. You have to try to get worse grades than Dudley though; once she guessed an entire multiple choice quiz and got a higher grade than Dudley. Luckily this was not reflected on her report card and therefore she was able to get away with it.

Recess was normal, nothing interesting. Dudley was hogging the swings again. Harry was jump-roping. It was the only activity she could do entirely by herself while feeling suitably entertained. She could skip across the school yard and back without breaking a sweat, counting as she went, sixty-six, sixty-seven... That was before she noticed the teacher had gone missing. Dudley seemed to notice this too, and grinned in preemptive victory. She started running.

Harry was always safe as long as she stood straight in front of the teacher and jump roped across the playground and back. She was so invested in counting that she hadn't even noticed the teacher had taken a short break from watching. Lazy, lazy, teachers. She normally had a plan to head inside and hide inside the girl's bathroom for this, but Piers Polkiss had already blocked the exit and made a grab for her.

She ran. Harry was a good runner. Probably from all the jump roping. Either way, she found herself at the end of an alleyway with no escape. Maybe climb up the dumpster and onto the roof? Dudley was closing in, so were the rest of his four less horizontally challenged friends.

"Dudley, what do you want?" she asked in a voice that sounded much calmer than she felt. Her heart was racing, and she was ready to fight back if need be.

"Nothing. You know what the teacher says about girls though?" Dudley asked.

"I'm surprised you pay enough attention in class to know what the teacher says," Harry replied. She didn't like the sound of where he was going. He grabbed at her in anger, and suddenly they were in a dark hole, Dudley's hand clinging to her forearm painfully.

Harry woke up to black. Dudley was a lump of mass next to her. She wiggled her arm free, thanking whatever gods were out there he didn't fall directly on top of her, he must've rolled over onto her after the fall. She would've had a broken arm, or worse- died. She moved her hand up to the side of her head where she felt pain, and touched it slightly, feeling wet, sticky, blood run down her hands.

"Dudley," she called into the darkness. She slowly stood up, her head was spinning and she could hear her heart beating it was so quiet.

"Dudley, I don't know where we are," her heart started beating faster when the boy didn't answer. She felt around for his body and looked for his arm. She rolled him over and he groaned again. He started moaning in pain.

"What is it Dudley?"

"My arm," he whimpered. She reached out to touch him again, and touch his arm. It was the opposite arm which she touched and it was bent wrong, and bleeding everywhere.

"Come on Dudley, I don't know where we are and we have to move. I think we've been kidnapped," Harry said.

The great lump started to get up, whimpering every step of the way. It wasn't as though Harry didn't feel pain throughout her entire body, it was only negligible compared to her fear. But perhaps Dudley had a broken arm, and therefore he would need more assistance.

"Wait, actually sit down. Take off your shirt," Harry said. Dudley whimpered again, moving his half standing position to a sitting position.

"I can't," he half whispered half whimpered.

"Okay stay still," Harry said. She didn't know why she was doing this, only that she knew the Dursleys were going to kill her if she made it out alive and Dudley didn't. It was possibly in her best survival interest to keep them both alive. If only she had light to work with, she thought, frustrated.

As if a god were listening, a light appeared. It wasn't the brightest light, but suddenly she could see Dudley's tear streaked face and bent-wrong arm. He was bloody, much bloodier than her.

"Oh god," she said, feeling faint. He was much worse off than her. They had fallen from a great height, and perhaps his mass made it much harder for him to take the fall? He was sitting up, swaying.

"Why is there light?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm magic," she replied sarcastically.

He was silent for a moment. She started to pull his shirt off his shirt from behind him, taking great care not to move the arm he landed on. She peeled the shirt off, not without resistance from the sticky blood. Tears burst from his eyes once more as she finished taking his shirt off. Now all they needed was water to clean up this mess.

"Okay Dudley, I need to look for some water. I think we're in an underground cave of some sorts," she said, motioning at the stalactites and stalagmites decorating their surroundings.

"Wait, don't leave me," Dudley said painfully.

"I... alright," Harry started, then sighed. She wrapped his shirt around his arm, creating a makeshift sling across his shoulder. She helped him get up, using his other arm. They started walking slowly over a mass of brown to black rocks. They varied in between, in shininess, and transparency. She did notice many were wet, and therefore there would possibly be water ahead.

They walked in silence at first. Dudley was always more subdued without his friends. Without his friends he treated her with indifference and ignored her; but with his friends he started egging her on, calling her names, and at worst, use her as a personal punching bag.

The light was following them, she noticed. It wasn't a normal light, she observed closer. There was no lightbulb or heat source or anything like. It was just a slightly orange colored dim orb- that was easy on the eyes. She could hear a soft trickle of water somewhere, so she knew it wasn't all hopeless.

"Why are you helping me?" Dudley asked finally. His voice seemed a bit less hoarse, and less drained.

"Oh, so you are capable of empathy," Harry muttered. He seemed to catch onto her words and fall silent once again.

"What is the orb?" Dudley tried asking again.

"I don't know Dud," her voice came out exasperated. He fell silent once more. She could see water in front of her, and suddenly she realized how parched she was.

It was a trickle of water falling off a stalactite, into a small pond where some cave fish glowed. She ignored the incredible feat of nature and put her mouth under the dripping, lapping up the water like a dog on a faucet. After she felt her throat rightfully quenched, she passed over to Dudley, who did the same. She watched the fish flicker like little fireflies, agitated by her dim light source that was following her around. She grabbed her light source and moved it down by her feet. Harry knew this was _her_ light source, so she wasn't afraid to touch it.

After Dudley finished drinking they followed the small pond that trickled down to a stream. Here was where Harry wanted to be. The stream was slow moving, and as shallow as her knees.

"Dudley you need to wash off yourself," Harry said. She had always dressed her own wounds, after Aunt Petunia had taught her the basics. She knew Petunia only did so because she did not want to continuously dress all of Harry's wounds she always accumulated. She helped Dudley out of his makeshift sling and into the stream of water. Dudley was shivering, but she had no sympathy for him- she had done this on her own before, cold showers and all.

He was surprisingly more resilient than she thought he'd be. His movements were slow and painful. She went upstream and stripped down to her knickers to wash both his clothes and her own off. Grime and dirt poured off, and the water stung her many abrasions and cuts. It stung but it felt good to rid herself of grime. After she finished, she wrung out her shirt as much as she could and slipped it back on; it draped over her body like a curtain. All of Dudley's old things were always much too large for her. She shivered a bit, but the cave itself was not as cold as a normal cave might've been. She grabbed the rest of the clothes after wringing them all out as much as she could, she went back upstream to check on Dudley's progress.

"Dudley," she called. He was laying down in the river bed an expression of bliss- probably from the cold washing over his swollen arm. He was shivering uncontrollably otherwise.

His eyes snapped open to look at her and her strange hover light. He tried and failed to get up using only his good arm, and she reached out and pulled him with all her weight. It wasn't much but it was enough leverage to get Dudley standing again.

They moved until they were in a small, sandy clearing. She hung his clothes over some rocks to dry, but both her and Dudley were shivering uncontrollably. Dudley's stomach growled loudly. He started to cry- but instead of tears of pain they were big fat sad tears.

"I wanna go home," he sobbed suddenly. And here, Harry thought he was doing so well following her orders and sitting around. She sighed dramatically. Perhaps the shock of falling into this large cave had worn off and Dudley finally had enough energy to sob.

"Well what do you think I want to do, Dudley?" she said angrily. He had the energy to cry, he had the ability to cry. Harry's tears had dried up in her cupboard, because crying always meant punishment. She wished there was a fire for them to warm up by. It was definitely colder than it was before. As if heeding her wishes, the light floated down next to them, and gave off heat as though it were a fire.

She stared at it in amazement and her shivers receded. Even Dudley was so surprised he stopped crying, "Harry what is that?"

"I really don't know, Dudley. I only wished for it to happen," she sighed, allowing the warmth to spread through her body. Dudley seemed to feel the same way as his sobs died in his throat.

"Can you wish us out of here?" Dudley begged. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might she were back at the Dursleys- except she couldn't. She would honestly rather be stuck in this grimy cave than listening to Aunt Petunia's horse face nag her all day long.

"I tried," she answered.

"Is it because you don't want to go back?" Dudley asked. When did Dudley get so intuitive? When did he know what an emotion was?

Harry stared at Dudley through the glowing heat orb for a moment, taking deep breaths. She was starting to feel hungry, and that cheese sandwich she had felt like hours ago. "I hate your parents," she almost whispered, but he could hear her, "and they hate me so much."

Dudley laid there, blue eyes deep in thought. She could almost hear the gears grinding in his head, "So you would rather be here than back at home. We might d-die."

A particularly hard tremor went through Dudley's entire body down to the blubber on his feet.

"You would be fine, Dudley, you've got so much fat you'd never starve," she grinned at him. He looked angry, but too tired and in too much pain to get up to punch her as always. "Yes, I think I would rather die than return to Private Drive," she started laughing.

Her laughter felt hysterical, but she couldn't help it. She laughed until tears came out, feeling the freedom of never returning. She didn't care about death- that bacon that was her life and death would just be her life. This cave was her death. She ignored his frightened tears and continued laughing until she was sniffing. It was funny how laughter could turn into pain in just a moment. She wiped her tears, ignoring the fact they were actual tears. As long as Dudley didn't know-

"That's really sad," he was no longer crying.

"Blame your parents," she sniffed. They fell asleep in uncomfortable positions; uncomfortable silences; and hidden emotions.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you like my Dudley- I'm planning on making him a strong side character. I mean I don't know what you guys expect from a dude who's been spoiled rotten his whole life. Can you imagine getting 48 actual fucking presents? 48 physical presents. What? Aren't the Dursley's middle class? How do they afford these things? 48 presents all going into Harry's old room after they break!?**


	2. The Cave

Chapter 2

The Cave

Harry awoke at the same time she always did- she knew because she was expecting Aunt Petunia's sharp knocks through her cupboard door. Blearily, she blinked open her eyes to darkness, and felt a certain discomfort found from sleeping on the floor.

The cave came rushing back to her- and she sat up so fast she instinctively flinched when she knew her head was going to hit the cupboard ceiling, but the hit never came. She released her face from the scrunch that was the imagination of hitting her head on the cupboard.

She turned to look at Dudley- he was still sleeping. The cave was as dark as she remembered it to be, dark and hungry. The small orb of light that heated the area was still comforting and warm. She reached out to touch it lightly, and her hand felt the heat deep within the orb. She knew it was hers, but still didn't understand it.

Oh well, best not look a gift horse in the mouth. She needed to find food, but it seemed the cave was entirely empty. She wondered if Dudley would be okay laying there. She was happy to note all their clothes were dry. Dudley's abrasions and gashes formed a huge scab together, but was looking much better than sticky mess it had been yesterday. She noted the gashes were too small and too shallow for an easy infection, so they were lucky on that front. On the other hand, she realized they had just bathed in cave water- perhaps not the most sanitary? But infected wounds were probably worse, and it looked mostly fine.

She started hiking to find anything to eat in the surrounding area. Her stomach wasn't at the point where it was like she hadn't eaten for a week, but it was definitely uncomfortable. As long as she drank water she would be fine after the first day. She followed the stream all the way down stream to see if there was anything there to eat and gasped when she found a pond.

It wasn't the pond that was incredible, it was the glowing crystals and mushrooms surrounding. They grew out of soft patches of dirt in multicolored beauty- the soft light from the crystals were glowing stronger than her small orb of heat light. She looked into the pond- it was deep enough to walk into full body but too shallow to swim. Fish were fluttering around, glowing as bright as the crystals. She moved the water and adjusted her light to see if there was anything in the pond to be concerned about.

She could see the bottom- just sand and small fish. She was worried about getting poisoned by the various mushrooms, but they were basically her only hope. What was the best thing to do besides for try and pray? She grabbed six mushrooms, they were rather large and abundant. She wasn't overly concerned about running out, so she headed back to the camp.

Dudley was still asleep when she came back.

"I found these," she woke him up, wishing once again she could roast the mushrooms over a fire. Once again, the mystery orb seemed to follow through, and heated up for them to cook it slightly. Dudley was worried about touching the mystery orb at first, but seemed to grow comfortable as it felt not hot enough to cook the mushrooms but was hot enough to cook the mushrooms.

He ate in disgust. After Dudley didn't drop dead from the first bite, Harry ate her own mushrooms. He also didn't grab at her mushrooms, because Harry could easily dance away and he would be stuck there with a broken arm. Dudley for the first time in his life was at her mercy.

They had been in the cave for at least a few days before Dudley was comfortable enough with Harry leaving him. Before that he would insist on coming with, because she was literally his source of light. At this point though, Dudley had shaped down quite a bit and was no longer always out of breath. His arm wasn't swollen anymore, but it was still definitely broken.

Harry kept exploring different directions, but she only chose upstream because the cave ended where the pond and mushrooms grew. After a while she came upon enormous double doors with ancient looking markings on it. It had to be the way out- so she opened the door without waiting for Dudley.

Inside loomed a single colossal statue with his eyes closed. As she walked closer, the door shut behind her. She turned around in sheer terror and ran towards the door and tried to open it back up. It was sealed solid as stone.

"Why am I so stupid," she moaned as she observed the room that laid out like a temple before her. An alter sat in front of the statue, ready for sacrifice. She touched the walls that were tall as buildings until she was standing before the statue, in front of the altar. Her height was about as large as the statue's bare toes that poked beneath its long robes.

"What do you want?" she asked the marble statue, and as soon as she blinked its eyes were open. Marble eyeballs rolled to meet hers, expressionless and equally terrifying.

"Sacrifice one," the statue rumbled so deep the entire room shook and rocks danced down the walls in fear.

Harriet Lillian Potter was not stupid. A sharp ice-like chill stabbed down her throat to her feet, freezing her in place. It was not from the statue moving- for it was already so lifelike it was surprising it wasn't already alive. But "sacrifice one" meant one of them would have to stand on the altar and get murdered. The statue returned to his resting place, and closed his eyes as if uncaring of her fate.

She dared not touch the altar on her way out. The doors unsealed for her.

She returned to Dudley, not daring to mention the doors until they were sure that was their only way out. She had a feeling the search for the exit would be hopeless anyways. Regardless, she kept searching.

However long had passed, Dudley seemed to only grow healthier and more appreciative of her. He was mostly quiet, full of self reflection. It didn't matter though, because she found the other end of the cave, and it was equally closed off. The cave was an alternate universe with no way out.

She finally told Dudley about the statue and doors between the back and front of the cave, and together they roamed until they reached the doors.

"It said sacrifice one," she said nonchalantly.

"Actually... I heard," he said, wiping away his tears.

"I don't suppose you want to die either?" she asked.

"Not really, but Harriet you deserve so much more than I do. My parents, they gave you nothing and I gave you nothing, and you kept me alive here..." Dudley was crying again. He hadn't cried for a week, although it was entirely unclear whether a week had passed or not when there was no sun to keep time.

"Well... you know it was just in case I had to eat you," Harry replied humorlessly, but even Dudley could see the lie in that. They opened the doors together, unclear of which one to sacrifice.

The giant statue scared Dudley, but the doors had already sealed away behind them.

"Dudley," Harry said, "I want you to get back to your parents because I sure as hell don't want to get back to your parents."

"I... I know Harry,"

"Life at Private Drive is a living hell, and well, I guess just name your first born son or daughter after me- honestly. Stop bullying and stop hanging out with Piers,"

"W-well I could be the sacrifice," Dudley said tentatively.

"Don't be an idiot Dud, you don't have the guts to even walk. You're peeing your pants as you walk," Harry pointed out. She was right though, a trickle of terror urine had soaked the front of his pants. She didn't blame him though, the statue had just opened his eyes.

"I'm s-such a coward Harry, you're probably... you're probably laughing at me right now-," his voice was shaking to the point of hysteria.

"I'm really not," she stared at him, only genuinity found in her green eyes.

"I- I want us both to live Harry, I've only been an ass," Dudley burst into tears. As if possessed by the devil himself, Dudley ran towards the altar and towards the statue and threw himself on the ground bowing.

"Dudley!" she called.

"P-please God, p-please let us both live I promise... I promise to be good and do-" Dudley looked up at the statue's face which was glaring down at him. The statue's eyes were glowing bright like fire, crown of thorns, and too long robes. Its mouth split open into a grin with too many teeth.

Dudley whimpered. The statue gestured the altar and said, "Sacrifice one."

Harry's hands were already on the altar.

She didn't really want to die, she thought as she laid down while Dudley was still blubbering out praises and begging. But she didn't exactly want to live either. It wasn't just the cupboard, nor was it the abuse; it was love, or the lack thereof. She had no one who loved her the way Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon doted on Dudley.

She thought maybe next time she's born she would have parents. Maybe not like Dudley's, but parents that cared. She saw the statue looming over her, its hand was on a sword- and the sword was the length of a light post at least.

"Harry, Harry, please," Dudley screamed. Well at least someone seemed to care for her, in the last moments of her life. Dudley ran towards her screaming and she briefly thought about how ugly he looked with those tears plastered across his baby blue eyes and snot dribbling down to his chin. The statue was smiling above her but the only thing she could think about was Dudley,

"Thanks for caring, Duds," she whispered.

And the statue slammed the sword into her gut, splitting both herself and the alter in half.


End file.
